Talk:Hunters
So, should the info on this page be copy&pasted to the four individual articles, and have this as a disambig? --Mistertrouble189 07:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Timer? Do these guys have a timer and a deadline? Because it would be annoying if they stayed around for the rest of the game after their opening cutscene. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 18:32, October 4, 2010 (UTC) *They leave when the military arrive sooooo..yeah.--Mistertrouble189 23:00, October 8, 2010 (UTC) *they are still attacking me in the game and im in overtime mode i think it varys how long they stay 16:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Like another contributor said, I didn't bother with any of the Hunters so Johnny and Big Earl still hung around taking shots despite the gas infecting the air after the military arrived. I didn't go onto OT this runthrough, so I could see the A ending but...they were still there. Maybe something to include in the Trivia, that they MAY still be around after the military arrives? TVthePunisher 05:28, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Same here. I'm doing the facts, and there still there. --Dalekdrone11 (talk) 21:05, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Group name Aren't these guys apart of the US Border Patrol? Should we rename this? --Mistertrouble189 22:42, October 20, 2010 (UTC) It sounded like they only used to be a part of it. I think "Hunters" works for now, since they're acting like this because they want to, not because they're part of the Border Patrol. Sumtaedium 22:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you look closely they have a logo of an Eagle roundel with "True Patriots of America" on their clothes: Big Earl's left vest-pocket, Derrick's cap, etc. I'm guessing that's their gang's name, or an NRA-esque group in the DR-verse -- 19:44, November 9, 2010 (UTC) *I like the sound of that --Mistertrouble189 17:54, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Spawn Pattern? ﻿Do you have to kill Johnny for Derrick to spawn and kill Earl for Deetz to spawn? I just noticed that only 2 are available at any given time. Is that trivia worthy? Does this happen to anyone else? Kingfanboi 21:47, May 1, 2011 (UTC) No, from the park, you can only see 2 of them. The others are on different rooftops. --Dalekdrone11 (talk) 21:03, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Glitch After I killed Derick, it said in the notebook that he was Located instead of Dead. Anyone know how this happened? --Dalekdrone11 (talk) 20:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :If a survivor kills a psychopath they show up as Located instead of Dead. This happened to me with Johnny, Snowflake and Antoine. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 23:00, April 26, 2014 (UTC) : That's interesting. I've never had that happen before. I usually kill em myself. Nixerix (talk) 03:17, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I thought that it was something got to do with survivors. Cause I had Royce, Walter and Andy with me trying to kill them. --Dalekdrone11 (talk) 11:49, April 27, 2014 (UTC)